Episode 285 (4th September 1963)
Plot Jerry, Doreen and Lucille go with Dennis to see Walter's debut at the Weatherfield Trades and Labour Club. The concert secretary, George Dickinson warns Dennis that the audience aren't above pelting the stage if the act isn't to their liking. He introduces them to his daughter, Myra, and she and Jerry instantly fall for each other. Dennis tries to calm down his stage nerves. George sees through Lucille's pretence that she is sixteen and makes her stay in the dressing room. The top billers ring to cancel and a scared Walter is told he has four more spots. Jack thinks Albert's fine is a "diabolic liberty". Ken organises a whip-round to pay the fine for him with £1 each from him, Jack and Len but Frank only contributes ten shillings. Walter has only rehearsed two songs and so has to repeat them. Jerry and Myra try to chat but Dennis objects to them singing when Walter sings. The concerters miss the last bus and have to walk home. Jerry is invited to stay behind and have supper with the Dickinsons. The next day, Dennis arranges for Walter to sit by Val's phone and await any bookings from talent scouts. Lucille worries about Sheila moping in the flat and wonders where Neil can be found but Val tells her to leave well alone. Ena lashes out at Emily after she criticises the state of the Mission. Ken asks Emily to contact Gamma Garments for Neil's address. Ena has a dizzy spell when she calls into the Rovers looking for her umbrella. Ena refuses to help Lucille trace Neil. Walter doesn't get any bookings and is out of pocket after paying for drinks, fish and chips and Dennis's commission. Jerry calls to say he's got Walter another booking from Mr Dickinson, putting Dennis's nose out of joint. Frank and Ken return after having tracked Neil down to Walkden and have got some money out of him. Lucille overhears the address and, although Val tries to stop her, she rushes to tell Sheila. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Dickinson - Susan Jameson Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *George Dickinson - Stan Jay *Delivery Man - Vincent Worth Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Front front and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Gamma Garments *Weatherfield Trades and Labour Club - Main hall and dressing room Notes *First appearance of Myra Dickinson. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers). *''TV Times'' synopsis: A big night for Tanner Enterprises and a distressing moment for Ena *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,642,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes